


a look inside my head

by marzzs



Category: No Fandom, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzzs/pseuds/marzzs
Summary: just the ramblings of a lunatic. if you choose to take a peek inside this mind of mine, it's on you. here you'll find writing concepts, rants, occassional poetry, my daily life routines. along with triggering subjects such as: eating disorders, depression, suicide, trauma, abuse, sex, sexual abuse, self hate, talk about killing people, knives, emptiness, disassociating (I for sure spelled that wrong) and more that i may forget to add. im sorry in advance.





	a look inside my head

i got an hour of sleep last night.  
or, rather this morning, because it was 6 when I finally passed out.

i would like to try shifting realities. maybe i will tonight. i hope to make new friends if i do.  
if i do end up shifting, i would like to end up in one of the following: 

hogwarts. i would definitely fall in love with luna lovegood. 

a masquerade ball. i would wear either a traditional all black mask with horns and gold accent, or an emerald green mask with cat ears and purple accent. i think i would wear a dress with the green mask and a suit with the black one.  
the dress would be purple, sleeveless and backless. it would be elegant and poofy and i would feel absolutely godly. i would choose to have long ginger hair, curly of course. much like my natural hair color, but mine's short. i would wear my hair down and it would fall over my shoulders beautifully. i would wear large emerald earrings and velvety green heels, to go with my big green eyes. my build would definitely be feminine for this one. i'd script a taller figure, curvy. much like my natural one, only, i'd like this one. maybe my height would be around 5'5. i'd script that i dont end up with stretch marks or cellulite. not that i think those are ugly or anything! i just think they're ugly on me. i would probably dance with plenty of people. end up drinking too much and spend the night with the prince. or princess.  
my suit would be plain black, with a gold bowtie. i'd also have a velvety cape, gold lining on it. my hair would be curly and so blonde it looks white. i would have freckles peppering my face and hands and arms and neck. my eyes would be silver, and i'd have long blonde eyelashes. my hair would cover some of my eyes, but i'd still be able to see. i would be around 5'7 and bony and lanky. i would attract plenty of women, but i wouldn't pay them any mind. my attention would rest on one of the men there, who doesnt seem entertained by the crowd he's attracted either. he would have dark olive skin, and black hair. his hair would be pulled back into a loose bun, some strands of wavy hair dangling infront of his eyes. his mask would be plain and white, covering the top half of his face. he would have dark brown eyes and full lips. his suit would be pure white, his undershirt slightly undone so his chest was somewhat exposed. we would make eye contact and converse later that night. he would end up being one of the rich and powerful dukes, and our love story would be a slow burn. i could totally write something about one of these.

i uh, think that's all for now. thank's for reading.  
-c


End file.
